


that spark

by onlyeverthus



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-06
Updated: 2015-09-06
Packaged: 2018-04-19 09:58:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4742072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onlyeverthus/pseuds/onlyeverthus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He always knew she was special.</p>
            </blockquote>





	that spark

They call him the Oncoming Storm but he thinks it is she who is better deserving of the title at this moment.

She stands, lit from behind by the glow of the TARDIS, and he looks at her and for a moment he doesn't think of the Autons that grip his arms or the Nestene Consciousness writhing in the pit below him. For a moment she is all that occupies his mind. He can feel her fear but he can also feel the power of her will. It is like electricity and she very nearly sparks with it. It is in this moment that his brain decides, though he is not quite aware of it yet, that he wants to take her with him. He wants to take her into the TARDIS and show her the universe and feel her hand in his and feel that _spark_.

She saves his life, along with the world, swinging from a chain and it is when they are back at the TARDIS and she's phoning her mum that his brain gives him a prod and lets him know what it has decided. He tells her what he's offering and he can see the longing in her eyes, but then there's Mickey, the lump, clinging to her, holding her fast to this tiny little planet and she tells him no.

He gives her a second chance - everybody needs a second chance - and this is all she needs. She breaks from the grip of her life and runs into the TARDIS and they're off, zipping through the Vortex and he thinks he could spend eternity in the curve of her smile.

 

 

She stands, lit from behind by the glow of the TARDIS, but it is different now because the glow is inside of her and she is burning, oh she is burning, and he feels that this is the end. She is beautiful and terrible all at once, a goddess, a storm spinning out of control and that _spark_ is no longer a spark but a fire raging.

She saves his life again with a chain and he saves hers with a kiss and now he knows that this is the end. He has to change and he is afraid of what will happen, what she will do, if she will stay.

He says goodbye and then he's gone, cells changing and rearranging and when it's finished he sees her and he smiles.  



End file.
